1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a device, and a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-92246 describes an alignment mark including first measurement marks X1, X2, X3, and X4 and second measurement marks Y1 and Y2. The first measurement marks X1, X2, X3, and X4 are used to measure the position of the alignment mark in the X-direction. The second measurement marks Y1 and Y2 are used to measure the position of the alignment mark in the Y-direction. The second measurement marks Y1 and Y2 are arranged outside the region in which the first measurement marks X1, X2, X3, and X4 are arranged, and parallel to the direction in which scribe lines are extended. The position of the alignment mark in the X-direction is the average of the positions of the first measurement marks X1, X2, X3, and X4. The position of the alignment mark in the Y-direction is the average of the positions of the second measurement marks Y1 and Y2.
In the alignment mark described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-92246, the positions at which the second measurement marks Y1 and Y2 serving as marks for position measurement in the Y-direction are arranged are spaced apart from each other in the X-direction. Therefore, when the position of a substrate includes a rotation error, the position of the alignment mark in the Y-direction, that is, the average of the positions of the second measurement marks Y1 and Y2 is strongly influenced by the rotation error. This means that the alignment mark described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-92246 is disadvantageous in terms of determining the position of the alignment mark in the Y-direction with high precision.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-54737 describes an alignment mark including a mark with a given periodicity in the X-direction, and a mark with a given periodicity in the Y-direction.
Even when the position of the alignment mark is required to be measured with high precision, a maximum precision is not always required in both the X- and Y-directions. If, for example, a maximum precision is required in one of the X- and Y-directions, while it is not required in the other, measurement with a maximum precision in both the X- and Y-directions is disadvantageous in terms of the throughput.